The present disclosure generally relates to wind turbines for transforming wind energy into a rotational torque for driving electrical generators, and in particular relates to a method and a device for controlling operational parameters of a wind turbine.
Wind turbines are of increasing importance as an environmentally safe and relatively inexpensive alternative energy source. The increased demand for an improved wind turbine performance has triggered many efforts concerning an efficient control of operational parameters of the wind turbine, such as the yaw angle of a machine nacelle of the wind turbine and/or a pitch angle of at least one rotor blade about a longitudinal axis of the at least one rotor blade.
In wind turbines an adjustment of the pitch angle of a rotor blade is provided, wherein the pitch angle is the angle of the rotor blade with respect to the incoming air flow. An adjustment of the pitch angle is performed about the rotor blade axis. Furthermore pitching or bending moments in main shafts of wind turbines may be measured in order to provide an input for a control.